This invention relates to hair retaining device of the type used to retain a wearer's hair in a particular style.
There are many different types of hair retaining devices such as clips, bands, straps and the like which a wearer will wear in his or her hair to retain that hair in a particular style. Prior art devices used for this purpose generally suffer from one or other disadvantage. Clips, for example, tend to clamp or grip onto the hair and tend to crease of damage the hair. Likewise, bands or straps tend to stress the hair in an unacceptable manner. Many devices are difficult to position properly within the hair and can pull on the hair whilst being placed in position or being removed.
For many people, particularly those with fine hair, prior art devices are unsatisfactory in that they do not stay properly in the hair, and hair which is meant to be retained by the device works its way loose and the arrangement becomes unsightly.